


ECHIDNA

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Echidna!Hux AU, ITS HERE Y'ALL, M/M, Monster Babies, Mother of Monsters AU, alien/xeno Hux, an introduction to a much larger story, confused!Leia, hux is proud of his alien babs that terrorize his crew, implied past mpreg, lots and lots of monster babies, some tentacle babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Mother of Monsters/Echidna!Hux AU is created by the_Archivist and IYearning to know more about her son, Leia asks Finn to tell her all he knows about Kylo Ren. Unfortuantely, that means he gets wrapped up in telling her not only about her son, but her son's many nonhuman children that he's had with his husband, a human-force horror alien hybrid, General Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited to finally share the first part of this story with you guys!!!! Archivist and I have been putting our hearts into this AU and im so happy ive finished this introduction. Hopefully I'll get the next part w/ in-depth details about the kids (plus their names!) out soon.  
> This specific story takes place post-TFA but we'll be jumping back and forth pre-tfa and post-tfa in future stories as I describe life growing up w/ the monster babies and how they were born.

**ECHIDNA (Introduction)**

"Is this going to be an interrogation, General?" Finn asked Leia nervously. He'd only just woken up from his time in the medbay, and they were both waiting for Rey to come back with Luke. Poe had been keeping him company the past few days. Now that he was completely coherent, and completely healed, Leia wanted to ask him about the First Order. Especially Kylo Ren. She wanted to know information about her son.

"No, no, we're not the First Order." She assured him. He visibly relaxed. "We're just going to chat, that's all. Poe's going to bring us some caf and I'll look over reports while you talk, and take notes if there's anything important we could use."

"Oh, okay. Will Poe be sitting with us?"

"He has to work on his ship with BB-8. He's welcome to once he's finished, if we're still talking that long."

"Alright." His nervousness seemed to be gone by now. He was still mildly anxious about being around a superior, something she supposed would never truly go away. But as long as he wasn't scared she was going to do something bad to him, she would be happy.

She turned on her datapad and opened up her messages. "Why don't we start with something simple? What do you know about Kylo Ren- besides the events of Starkiller?"

"Oh, uh... He's served on the _Finalizer_ with General Hux for five years. I think he was in training before that. He's the master of the Knights of Ren, there's seven of them. Not sure what their names are, they're all just 'Ren'. Pretty much everyone is terrified of him, but we all respected him, he's a strong leader. Doesn't hesitate in normal missions, takes the brunt end of things instead of just throwing troopers at them like the officers order. Even the Captain was kind of scared of him, but she never showed it."

"Was there anyone who wasn't afraid of him?"

"General Hux. Ren never laid a hand on him, even though they could argue with each other for hours. Really- you'd go anywhere and they were at each other's throats."

"Orders not to kill him?"

"Well, uh... I need to backtrack a little for this to make sense." The nervous look came back, though it seemed to be because of a memory and not at the prospect of telling her. "Um. Hux isn't fully human. He's half something. Everyone knows he was the result of his father's affair with some kitchen woman, though everyone doubts that's what she _was_ , considering... things."

Leia had a feeling she wouldn't like hearing about the 'things' Finn was building up to.

"This does tie into Kylo Ren, I promise, ma'am. They- He and Hux are married."

Her son had gotten _married?_ She never would have thought Ben would have found love, especially not after he turned to the Dark side. "For how long?"

"Shortly after Hux had their first kid... I think. So for around five years, now. Hux had the creature shortly after Ren came aboard. It was their first and last physical fight, Ren choked him out with the Force and a month later Hux gave birth to the nasty little thing. Then he forced Ren to marry him."

Her son hadn't found love, then, just an accident. It reminded her of how her and Han had gotten married. Ben had been a result of celebration, and they were married soon after. At least they'd been in love, despite all their fighting, and might have married regardless after things were settled. 

"First kid?"

"Whatever Hux's race is, they're made for reproduction. Every other week he was having another one, it seemed. I don't think I even remember all of them. They're all horrifying, terrorize the crew. One of them spends all its time dropping onto unsuspecting troopers just to scare them out of their whits and steal bits of their armor."

"Children are mischievous by nature."

"General, those things were not _children._ They were monsters. Literally. Only two of them had a human form, and one was just hiding in armor, and the other could shape shift into a kid version of Hux for a few minutes before melting into a big blob of body parts. That's only two of them."

"...How many were there?"

"I don't know. Five years meant a _lot_ of freaky alien babies. I only remember a handful of them, the ones that either didn't hide or hid so much they became practical myths. I don't even think Ren remembers how many of them there are. Hux does, since he gave birth to them and all, and he knows all their names." Finn wasn't lying at all, she could sense. 

Even if her grandchildren were aliens, she wanted to know about them. Surely they weren't monsters, no one was a monster, especially not a young child that didn't know any better. "Tell me about the ones you remember."

"Okay- the first one they had is this big thing. It started out small but then it got around an average person height. It's invisible unless it's distressed, and when it freaks out it attacks whatever scared it. Someone said it looks arachnoid, and someone else said it looks more mammalian, no one could decide since it's pretty much always invisible. Some Force thing, probably. I'm not sure about the order from there..." He tried to think of another one. "Oh, there's the one that drops from the ceiling. That one apparently looks somewhat arachnoid too, but with a big eye on its back. It stays purely on the ceiling, unless its attacking a trooper to pull off pieces of their armor for a few of the other monsters. It can camouflage too, so you never know where it is. The exact look of it is unknown, since I only heard stories from people that got hit and managed a glimpse before it scurried away."

Okay, they did sound a bit like monsters. 

"The ones the ceiling one brings the armor to are small, and look like crustaceans. They jam their bodies into helmets and scuttle around until Hux takes the pieces away and gives them back to complaining troops. There's around five or six of them, all from the same batch."

Leia nodded.

"There's the shape shifter, like I said, that one can turn into a toddler version of Hux, but only for a few minutes, and then it melts on itself. I'm pretty sure it can shift into other things, but that's its preferred shape."

The door opened, startling Finn from his story. Poe came in, followed by BB-8, holding two steaming cups. "Here's caf, General!"

"Thank you Poe." Leia took her cup from him and Poe handed the other to Finn.

"I kept it plain for you this time, Finn. What are you guys talking about?"

"Kylo Ren and General Hux's kids."

"Oh." Poe didn't expect that. "Tell me and the others about that when you're done, alright? That'd be a great topic for a night in the bunks."

"Sure!"

"Well, have fun. BB-8 and I will wait for you in the hanger." BB-8 gave a few beeps of farewell too, rolling after Poe.

Leia watched them leave. Then she turned back to Finn, focusing her attention on him and putting her datapad aside. "Please, continue."

"Yes, General. Hux usually carried around two of them on his shoulders, twins, or maybe half of one...? FN-2031 said they were two, but FN-2032 said they were one monster that could split into two. They didn't do much, that's all I ever heard about them." He thought again. "Oh, in sanitation we had to clean up after this... ball shaped one that reminds me of BB-8, actually. They move the same. It left glowing stuff everywhere from its mouth. It was... really annoying to clean up after. The stuff was super sticky and stained anything. It burned, slightly, too."

"Is that the only one you've had contact with?"

"I've seen a few glimpses of them... I think they mostly stuck near the bridge or the officers' quarters. Wherever their parents were. I caught a glimpse of one almost killing an officer by accident. It had these sharp tentacles and it was pulling the officer into them and surrounding him with its wings while making weird noises." The memory didn't seem fond. "A lot of blood. Not sure what happened to them."

Leia didn't really know what to think any more as Finn described more and more of her son's odd children. She was tempted to ask him to stop, but he still had more to say.

"I saw this one that looks avian, it was running down the halls and a trooper was following them. Had a reptilian head, and it was known for shooting its tongue at helmets. Rumor has it that it knocked over Ren's grandfather's helmet that he keeps in his quarters when it was first learning to fly and he yelled at it, and Hux ignored him for a week until he apologized to it."

Lots of rumors and stories amongst the ranks of the First Order. Not too different from how her pilots were sometimes after a mission. Good fun.

"If Hux wasn't carrying the twins he had this... worm shaped one wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. I think someone described it as being feline for the head? Then there's one that floats around and through walls? I'm not sure that one is real, though. It sounds fake." He was struggling to remember more. "There's a mean one that was big and looked like an insect with a humanoid face. Heard a major say it held grudges for everything, but she also said it hung out with the floating one so that one might be fake too."

"Any others?"

"A reptilan one that just laid around but it spat these creatures at people who came too close? FN-1297 said she saw it shoot one at Captain Phasma one day. They always look different, the little things. I'm... not sure what they were. Then there's a three headed one that eats metal, tries to eat Ren's lightsaber, a Lieutenant said. Canine. And... oh, there's a nice one. It clambors around the halls. Doesn't do much, never attacks anyone. It's in a big shell. Really solid."

He stopped. After a few moments of silence, Leia asked, "Is that it?"

"All I remember, ma'am. Ah- I forgot about my caf."

"That's alright. You can reheat it. I'd like to... process everything you've said. You can go find Poe in the hanger."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> 'wow oblio thats a lot of kids' yeah but finn doesn't know about two of them and forgot to describe one PLUS there's a big bundle he ignored lmao.
> 
> Follow/Talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
